Dark Feathers
by Katana Blade
Summary: This is where I'll keep all my D.N. Angel oneshots, although some may have sequels, and songfics. My first D.N. Angel attempt, please enjoy. Rating just in case, these may be a little Dark, excuse the pun.
1. Let Me Go

_**Let Me Go**_

By,

3 Doors Down

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

I watched as she surveyed the stars from her balcony, the wind ruffling her hair as I could see her eyes sparkling from here. I watched her lips move as she sighed, catching myself remembering their softness and the first kiss I stole of hers.

_But one more lie could be the worst_

She turns to go back inside, but stops when she's almost there. She looks back, and her lips move again, this time forming a word I know too well by now. Pervert. And I have to let her go on believing that for the Niwas' sake. But I wish I could tell her who I really am…what I really feel for her. And, unknowing, she turns her back on me and walks inside.

_  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

I wait for a few minutes after her light goes out, before I fly to her balcony. As quiet as the phantom I am called, I slip into her room and see that she is asleep already. My feet make no sound as I make my way to her bedside to see her sleeping face._  
_

_  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

I brush a lock of her hair out of her face, and pause as her eyelids flutter. I wait until she settles, and then leave as quietly as I came in, making sure to shut and lock the doors to her balcony. Maybe I am a pervert, but I'm sure I'm not the only one around, either. I feel better when I hear the lock slide into place, and alight onto the railing. I give one glance back through the window at my sleeping angel before taking off into my namesake. _  
_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

I land at the Niwas' house silently so as not to wake anyone, even though I know that Emiko might still be waiting up for me. But just in case, I sneak my way into Daisuke's room and allow him control once again. He doesn't complain that I "spied" on Riku, he just slips into bed; we've already talked about this.

_  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

I feel a familiar tingle as Daisuke starts to lose control, and feel myself awaken. My grumpiness fades as I look through Daisuke's eyes. The focus of his gaze is on Riku, who just smiled at him without even knowing she was affecting him so much. Affecting us. _  
_

_  
Let me go  
_

Daisuke's heart slows as he feels my presence, and I feel a slight sadness in him as he realizes what I'm seeing now. He is far too honest, and he deserves her more than I do. He shouldn't feel so badly about it. He'll win, it's easy to see, and he has nothing to be guilty for.

_  
I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you_

It would be easier to forget…but somehow I don't want to. All I can do is go along with whatever happens and hope for the best. I know Daisuke has a future with her, their perfect for each other. I'm not even the only one who sees it. As far as I am concerned, this rivalry is over. But I'll always love her, I'll never wish to forget.

_  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through  
_

It's perfect weather for a walk outside, so it's only natural that he asks her if he can walk her home. He's becoming bolder; I can see him growing up. He has more confidence, especially since they've been going out. As if to prove my point, he takes her hand. The sun shines on her smile.

_  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
_

"Riku…" He has her full attention, and even though we've talked about this moment, I still can't seem to fathom it. This is _the_ moment, his moment, and I know what her answer will be._  
_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go _

"Riku, I…"

_  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go  
_

"…I've been meaning to tell you something." The tingle begins again, growing stronger when she squeezes his hand, and I almost can't stand it. I'm giving her away!

_  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know.._

"I love you, Riku." Her beautiful chestnut eyes widen, and her other hand comes up to quickly wipe crystalline tears that have suddenly started falling from her eyes. But she's still smiling, while my heart is breaking.

_  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

"Daisuke…I love you too Daisuke!" He's embracing her now, and her tears are soaking his shirt. I look down on her from his point of view, and despite myself I feel myself smile a little smile. She'll be happy, and that's enough for me.

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am_

I hold on a few seconds longer to watch her look up as Daisuke slips something into her hands. When she steps away, cradled there is a black feather. She fingers it for a second, eyes glazed over in thought as the sun lights up her face. Her contemplative frown turns into a look of wonder as she realizes what the feather means, but then a small smile cracks through.

_  
So let me go   
Just let me go  
_

She falls back into his embrace, and he lifts her chin up for their kiss. And that's it, and I let myself drift away…still smiling despite the pain.

_  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_

'Who is Dark Mousy?'


	2. Somewhere Out There

Somewhere Out There

Our Lady Peace

_Last time I talked to you_

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

I remember the night you said goodbye. You were standing on my balcony, and when I went out to greet you like every other night, you wrapped me in your arms before I could say anything. You kissed me, and I knew there was something wrong, even when you didn't tell me right away. Instead you told me you wanted to take me somewhere.

_We laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out and feeling brave_

You brought me to the hill that overlooks the town, and we lay down to look at the stars. You wrapped your arm around me, and I snuggled into your warmth. It had become so familiar; I thought it could never be taken away. I should have known fate would prove me wrong.

_I watched the red orange glow_

We stayed there until the sun started to come up, and then you flew me back to my balcony, and that's where you told me. Krad was going to destroy everything, and you had to leave so he would follow you. But you promised me you'd return. You left me with another kiss to seal your promise.

_I watched you float away_

I couldn't stop the tears from coming, even though you were too far away by then to see them. You were flying away from me on those black wings of yours, those same black wings I used to wish I'd never see; I was already waiting for them to come back to me.

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

Since you've gone, everything seems so surreal. Nothing can go back to the way it used to be, and I don't want it to. Please be safe, please come back to me.

_You've gone to save your tired soul_

_You've gone to save our lives_

I've been searching every night for a sign of your return, but I am still kept waiting. I'll try to be patient Dark, but I'm worried about you. You seemed, distant, before you left. Almost like you didn't expect to come back.

_I turned on the radio_

_To find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for this sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign_

Don't forget Dark, you promised me! You promised me you'd return for me…you promised. I wish I knew where you are, if you're safe.

_All we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_A star that I can see_

_Yeah_

I've been dreaming of you every night, have you been thinking of me? I can't seem to keep you off my mind. You're in every thought I have, I can still see you smiling at me in my mind's eye.

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_Yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

Please come back to me soon, I love you Dark.

_I hope you remember me_

_When you're homesick and need a change_

_I miss your purple hair_

_I miss the way you taste_

Do you remember all those nights we spent together? We talked about anything, and it was everything to me.

_I know you'll come back someday_

_On a bed of nails I'll wait_

_I'm praying that you don't burn out_

Satoshi came back to school today. I know he's Krad…so where are you Dark?

_Or fade away_

_All we are _

_Is all so far_

I saw black wings grace the sky tonight, but you didn't come to see me. I've been waiting for so long, did you forget your promise?

_You're falling back to me_

_A star that I can see_

_Yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_Yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_A star that I can see_

You've been flying every night, but this time white wings joined you. I saw you fighting, but you were so far away. I felt so helpless.

_I know you're out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

Isn't the battle over yet?

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

The battle's moved closer, I can see you clearly now. You're injured, oh, no, Dark. Suddenly I know what's going to happen, and I run out of the house. I'm sure I woke Risa, but I don't care. I have to reach you Dark; you're all that matters.

_You're falling back to me_

Even though I'm still running, I know you're falling. I push faster; I'm trying to make it. I want to be where you are.

_A star that I can see_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

Finally I am right below you, and you are still falling. You're so high up, but you're coming down so fast. It can't end this way! You can't die! "Dark!"

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

You opened your wings, but you're still falling. I'm right here, ready to catch you. I open my arms wide, and you finally see me.

_You're falling back to me_

Your wings slow you enough to allow me to catch you. I fall down with you from the impact, and your head ends up on my lap when I sit up. This wasn't how you were supposed to come back to me.

_I know_

"I promised I'd come back for you, Riku." You're hand reaches up to caress my face, and I cover it with mine, leaning into what I know is your last touch.

_I know_

The tears are running freely now, but I still smile at you as you smile at me. "I love you."

_You're falling out of reach_

_I know_


End file.
